stratzenblitzfandomcom-20200215-history
Duna on electric power
Thumbnail Nothing to see here 6:28 Base64 - nmO0RL6 Used as an imgur URL: imgur.com/nmO0RL6 nmO0RL6 Top-Right I (words) * BLISS * MOON_FLOWER * CRYSTAL * BLISS * BLISS * CRYSTAL * FOLLOW * CRYSTAL * FOLLOW * POWER * HOME * FRIEND * CRYSTAL * FRIEND This are the names of standard windows XP backgrounds as can seen here. With a hint from the next video (FYSp3Wh in Polar Express) you can assign each background a number: Take the original order in which they showed up in windows XP, start with 0 and count up (in hexadecimal). By doing so you'll get the following numbers: 3 8 4 3 3 4 5 4 5 A 7 6 4 6 combine every two 38 43 34 54 5A 76 46 and translate from HEX to ASCII 8C4TZvF - Imgur Base64: imgur.com/8C4TZvF Top-Right II (bars) Not soved yet. Top-Left (0x-hex) 0x41A7 0x1E60 0x10 0x39AA400 0x157 0x100 0x157 0x400 0x4000 0x41A7 0x4 Turn all this numbers from hexadecimal to decimal: 16807 7776 16 60466176 256 343 256 1024 16384 16807 4 Power mode: 75 65 42 610 44 73 44 45 47 75 41 Create a numbers: 75 65 42 6A 44 73 44 45 47 75 41 HEX to ASCII: u e B j D s D E G u A This is an YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueBjsDsEGuA Bottom-Right (signs) Read off the second two digits of each: 61 33 41 4F 74 6C 4E = a3AOtlN Dear god, it's more Imgur Base64. imgur.com/a3AOTlN Bottom-Left (crosses) The numbers below the crosses gives x + y By adding up the x and y coordinates (pixel value) from the top left edge you get (without counting the pixel of the cross itself): 113 119 69 119 122 48 which translates into qwEwz0 We had no clue were to use this until we discoverd 8C4TZvF from the words in the top right corner. 8C4TZvF (from words) The numbers translate into https://i.cubeupload.com/??????.png The exact same color sequence was used in the bottom left corner from nmO0RL6. There we got the code qwEwz0 If you combine both https://i.cubeupload.com/qwEwz0.png qwEwz0 From 8C4TZvF and crosses Stratish: Hostility grows and solutions stay null. Time heals nothing and my routines lack ___. __o1 bytes to remain silence we must maintain since this hidden path is a shield from the rain, yet angers eyes cant2 pull ___ ___ ___ __ of safety were nothing but lies. 1: this 'o' can be anywhere in that word 2: Maybe something else as the word cannot is used everwhere else. a3AOTlN (from signs) This was very hard to read, but with dubious application of various filters, we managed it. There are still parts we're not sure about, marked with ... taskmgr, I am writing this to follow up on your last communication. If you weren't convinced that your fears were true, well, allow me to vindicate you. I'll put it priorly: csrss has contacted me. It was somthing much more ..... than a semi-traditional transmission. It ........... as our administrator, flung my way thousands upon thousands of ....... to change the system time. It wanted our clock changed to every hour at ..................... year. The progress must have gone all the way through .......... I was forced to cut it off. I don't have to say how much this concerns me. It must know that I can't even begin the time changing process without administrative permission. But that's hardly the most troubling thing about this -- I get the overwhelming sense there is something we don't know about on this system, and our ..... friend is desperately trying to ..... it. You know what kind of programs do their work only on specific dates. How long has it been since a malware scan was run on this machine? -rundll32 taskmgr - rundll32 - csrss Bottom-right of a3AOTlN Counting the dots, bottom to top, yields 5 2 4 3 4 4 6 1 3 8 7 4 3 1 Formatted in pairs as hex: 52 43 44 61 38 74 31 To ASCII: RCDa8t1 imgur.com/RCDa8t1 RCDa8t1 Main article: RCDa8t1 Category:Videos